Aventuras e Desventuras de uma Adolescente
by Misa Black
Summary: x Quando o Problema Tem um Nome: Potter x Fic JL para Alexia Black Potter


_Harry Potter nunca foi minha propriedade._

**Nota: **faz tempo que não escrevo alguma coisa com mais de 500 palavras, principalmente JL. Daí numa tarde, mostro esse plot para a **Alexia Black Potter**, ela gosta, beta. Eu topo brincar com essa ideia e aqui estou eu. Postando. Em homenagem a ela, porque, né, ela merece. *abraça a Alexia e não solta nunca mais*

A fic terá pelo menos 7 capítulos. Cada capítulo um evento daquele ano que é bem JL. É isso.

**Aventuras e Desventuras de uma Adolescente**

_Quando o Problema Tem um Nome: Potter_

**Ano I **

_Sobre as necessidades femininas de uma menina de onze anos e a maturidade de James Potter_

Lily podia se considerar precoce. Muito mais madura que a maior parte das crianças da sua idade. Sempre expunha suas opiniões com a clareza própria de um adulto. Era madura o suficiente para não ter medo do novo, que se abria a sua frente na forma de magia.

James, por outro lado, queria mostrar que era maduro, mas só aparentava ser um menino mimado que teve tudo o que quis na vida. Ele era um arruaceiro a quem os pais tratavam com toda a conivência do mundo.

Naquela manhã de outubro, Lily pôde vislumbrar um lado mais maduro de James Potter.

Ali estava ela com a expressão confusa e com vergonha. Por que essas coisas só aconteciam com ela? Afinal, nenhuma _outra menina do seu dormitório_ já tinha menstruado e as garotas dos anos acima meio que a ignoravam... Como ela devia agir? A quem devia recorrer? E se as bruxas _de verdade _não menstruassem? E se ela fosse devolvida? E, caso as bruxas menstruassem, como diabos ela conseguia um absorvente?

Em dúvida sobre o que fazer ela desceu para o Salão Comunal e encontrou só uma pessoa ali, que obviamente ignorou e por quem foi ignorada, ou pelo menos foi o que desejou, porque bastou que James Potter a olhasse para ter certeza que ela estava com problemas.

James ficou observando a menina agir como se não houvesse nada de errado na sua vida, mas ela ficava andando de um lado para outro e estava com os lábios pálidos e...

"_Céus! A tal da Evans estava com varíola de dragão!" _concluiu James se achando brilhante e depois se sentiu desesperado. Ele tinha que convencer a Evans a ir com ele para a enfermaria, onde os alunos estariam seguros dos vírus que a garota possuía. E, bem, ela ficaria melhor se fosse curada a tempo.

- Evans, você... gostaria de ir na enfermaria comigo? – ele perguntou sem jeito.

Ela corou. Então, estava na hora de ir embora. O sonho acabou para ela, não podia ser bruxa se menstruava, foi por isso que eles não quiseram a Tuney e, o que era pior, os bruxos _sentiam _que estava na hora de se livrarem das _"sangrentinhas"_. Lily Evans estava quase infartando por um acontecimento natural na vida feminina.

- Por que eu iria? – ela perguntou num tom defensivo.

- Porque eu acho, de verdade, que você está precisando.

Ela relutou e James se viu na obrigação de ignorar a recomendação de sua mãe – _Se você vir uma pessoa que aparente estar com varíola de dragão não a toque. - _ para arrastá-la pelos corredores do castelo para levá-la até a enfermaria.

Mão dele segurando seu pulso daquela forma fez com que ela estancasse e suspirasse, então corasse, porque por mais idiota que James Potter pudesse ser, ele ficava tão bonito preocupado...

Ao perceber que ela já o seguia, soltou o pulso dela e segurou suas mãos. Não sabia por que fazia, mas segurava porque lhe parecia o certo. Ao fazer, atraiu olhares dos alunos mais velhos.

Incomodada com os olhares, Lily soltou as mãos dele. Corou fortemente e murmurou alguma coisa parecida com "idiotas" e o olhou. James nunca tinha percebido que ela possuía olhos tão brilhantes.

- Potter, eu posso ir para a enfermaria sozinha. – ela disse constrangida. Esse dia não era o de sorte dela, poderia afirmar.

- Tudo bem, mas eu vou com você. – retrucou e pegando a mão dela, caminharam até enfermaria.

Ela não questionou e James pensou seriamente se não estaria com varíola de dragão também, porque seu coração estava descompassado, suas mãos suavam e ele só podia pensar que Evans era uma garota bonita, mesmo que tivesse um péssimo gosto para amigos e o rosto cheio de sardas.

Ao pararem na porta da enfermaria, Lily sorriu sem-graça e disse que estava tudo bem, que ela se virava agora. Ele apertou a mão dela com força e ela o observou por alguns segundos.

Então, ela olhou para os lados e, ao perceber que não tinha ninguém no corredor, colou os lábios na bochecha dele. Corando se afastou levemente dele.

- Potter, eu não conto se você não contar. – ela murmurou e entrou na enfermaria.

James Potter não contaria.

* * *

_Aceito críticas e sugestões. Não favorite sem comentar, por favor. _

_Beijos_

_Misa Black  
_


End file.
